


Highway to hell

by Malale



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Canon-Typical Violence, Community: crack_and_roll, Gen, M/M, Minor Violence, Supernatural Elements
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/pseuds/Malale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto y Sasuke son cazadores de criaturas espectrales, pero no se llevan demasiado bien. Aunque un nuevo caso en Illinoise hará que trabajen juntos. Sobre todo porque Naruto no va a permitir que lo dejen de lado. [Hecho para el Reto "AU" de la comunidad de LJ Crack&Roll]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highway to hell

**Author's Note:**

> [Originalmente publicado el 23-09-2009. Re-editado. Hecho para el reto [AU](http://community.livejournal.com/crack_and_roll/133014.html) de la Dotación Anual de Crack de de la comunidad de LJ Crack&Roll]

La criatura lo lanzó contra una de las paredes rocosas de la cueva, consiguiendo que la antorcha que llevaba en la mano cayese a un par de metros de distancia. Notó una estalagmita (o estalactita, nunca las diferenciaba) clavarse en la parte baja de su espalda, produciéndole un corte. No tuvo tiempo de preocuparse por eso. Olvidando su dolor, giró para evitar una zarpa que seguramente le habría despellejado vivo. Agarró la caída antorcha y sacó del bolsillo de su cazadora naranja una botella.

-¿Te apetece un trago, bicho?- lo roció con todo el líquido cuando avanzó hacia él. Era vodka puro. Luego le lanzó la rama ardiendo.

 

La criatura gimió mientras ardía viva. En su dolor, estaba demasiado ocupada para intentar volver a atacar al joven, que se alejó un par de pasos. Se quedó hasta que ardió por completo, entre rugidos de agonía, asegurándose que estaba bien muerto.

 

Luego lo enterró en lo más profundo de un bosque de Minnesota.

 

[-----------------------]

 

-¿Qué tal te fue con el wendigo, Naruto?

-Sin demasiados problemas, Kakashi. Lo quemé- aguantó el móvil con el hombro y el cuello mientras empapaba un pedazo de algodón con alcohol.

-¿Y como terminaste tú?

-De una pieza, que es más de lo que muchos cazadores pueden decir.- giró para mirar su espalda desnuda reflejada en el espejo del pequeño cuarto de baño. Cuando localizó la herida que el afilado trozo de roca le había hecho, empezó a desinfectarlo con una mueca de dolor. -¿Cómo van las cosas por Idaho?

-Fue un sencillo caso de poltergeist. Iruka y yo ya nos hemos desplazado para el siguiente caso. Espera, te lo paso. Quiere hablar contigo y lleva veinte minutos intentado quitarme el móvil.

Se escuchó el típico forcejeo cuando un teléfono pasa de manos y luego la voz siempre amable de Iruka habló.

-Oye, Naruto, te has herido, ¿verdad? Siempre te hieres, porque te lanzas a lo loco sin mirar. Que te lo tenemos dicho, Naruto, que en la caza hay que usar la cabeza…

 

Naruto rodó los ojos. La misma charla de siempre. Si lo dejaba hablar sin interrumpirlo, acabaría saltando del raciocinio a lo mal que aprendió todo lo que le habían enseñado, para pasar al autentico asunto.

-Deberías de tener un compañero, Naruto. Alguien que te vigilara las espaldas y en quien pudieras confiar cuando las cosas se ponen peligrosas.

La respuesta también era automática.

-No.

 

Luego vendría el suspiro de exasperación, la ligera despedida y colgar. Aunque ese día algo cambió, porque Kakashi volvió a coger el teléfono.

-Oye, Naruto. Iruka me ha salvado la vida más veces de las que puedo recordar. Sé que ahora eres joven y fuerte y te crees invencible, pero los monstruos de allí afuera no tendrán consideración contigo si un día tropiezas con una rama en el camino. Necesitas a alguien que te salve las espaldas. He conocido a muchos cazadores, y muy pocos de los que trabajan solos han sobrevivido.

-Me parece que se te olvida un detalle, Kakashi- habló con seriedad, rozando el enfado. –Yo ya tengo alguien con quien cazar.

-Naruto, Jiraiya lleva desaparecido más de seis meses. Creo que ya deberías… ponerte en lo peor.

-El viejo pervertido es el mejor cazador que ha existido nunca, Kakashi.

-Ya, pero aun así…

-Kakashi, tengo que dejarte. Mañana me voy a Illinois a investigar unas extrañas muertes en un pueblo de las afueras. Parecen ataques al corazón, pero todas las victimas son demasiado jóvenes y el cuerpo aparece en extrañas circunstancias.

-Naruto, no cambies de… Uh, espera, ¿Illinois? No creo que sea una buena idea…

-¡Hasta luego, Kakashi! ¡Despídete de Iruka por mí!

 

Colgó sin dejarle terminar, saliendo del baño. La habitación que había alquilado en el viejo motel de carretera era pequeña y sucia, pero sólo iba a pasar una noche.

Además, estaba más que acostumbrado. Los moteles de carretera habían sido su hogar desde los doce años.

 

Sin molestarse en ponerse nada para dormir, se echó sobre la raída colcha. Estaba cansado y deseaba más que nada en el mundo quedarse dormido, pero las palabras de Kakashi resonaban en su mente.

“ _Deberías… ponerte en lo peor_ ”

 

Iruka y Kakashi habían sido como unos padres para él. Lo habían cuidado durante meses cuando el viejo Jiraiya aun lo consideraba demasiado joven para que lo acompañara y le habían enseñado muchísimo. Fue Iruka quien le puso el primer rifle en las manos y le dijo como cargarlo y como llenar los cartuchos de sal. Fue Kakashi quien le enseñó a fundir plata para hacer balas contra hombres lobo.

 

Pero ellos no conocían a Jiraiya como él. No lo habían visto pelear cuerpo a cuerpo contra un vampiro y arrancarle la cabeza prácticamente con sus manos. No habían visto la fuerza de oso que tenía. No los había rodeado en un abrazó cuando aun iban al colegio, sacándolos del infierno en llamas en el que se había convertido su casa.

 

Jiraiya no podía estar muerto. Era imposible. Naruto nunca lo aceptaría, porque conocía al viejo mejor que nadie.

Nunca lo aceptaría, porque daba demasiado miedo pensar que el hombre más fuerte que conocía, también podía ser derrotado. Porque sí él había perdido, ¿quién decía que no podría pasarle lo mismo?

 

[-----------------------]

 

Lo primero en cualquier cacería, era recolectar información. No puedes matar a una criatura si no sabes que es exactamente.

 

Así que después de recorrer kilómetros y kilómetros de carretera en su Harley, con sus pertenencias echadas al hombro dentro de una vieja mochila del ejército que perteneció a algún veterano y terminó en un rastrillo, acabó frente a una típica casa americana. Dos plantas, de fachada blanca, la bandera decorando el porche, su valla bien pintada, el césped recién cortado y un hijo muerto por un infarto de miocardio que apareció colgado boca abajo en el árbol más grande del parque.

 

Aparcó la moto en la esquina de la calle, tras unos contenedores, y sacó de su equipaje una cazadora de pana oscura y una camisa. Junto con los vaqueros negros que llevaba, era la ropa más elegante que tenía. De un pequeño bolsillo interior, sacó unas cuantas insignias falsas. Las miró hasta decantarse por el Agente Tachibana, del FBI. Se pasó un peine, en un vano intento de controlar su cabello, y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Tocó dos veces, de forma calmada, casual. Era una familia de luto, había que demostrar respeto.

-Buenos días, Señora Johnson- saludó, mostrando la identificación. –Soy el agente Jay Tachibana. Quería hacerle algunas preguntas sobre la muerte de su hijo, si puede atenderme.

Algo iba mal. Lo supo en cuanto vio la extraña reacción de la mujer, llena de confusión.

-Pero…- tartamudeó. –…su compañero ya está haciendo eso.

-¿Mi… compañero?

 

Se asomó sobre el metro sesenta de la Señora Johnson, temiendo encontrarse con un autentico agente del FBI y planeando mil excusas con las que salir del atolladero.

Lo que vio, o más bien a quien vio, le quitó el miedo de un barrido para sustituirlo por enfado, teniendo que reprimir una mueca de asco.

 

Reconoció la cara enmarcada por pelo negro. Reconoció los ojos del mismo color que el carbón, duros y fríos como el hierro. Le miraba también con cólera, frunciendo las cejas, envarado en su traje negro.

Sasuke Uchiha. Otro cazador, como él. Un gilipollas único en el mundo, además.

-Agente Tachibana, ¿no le llegaron las órdenes de central?- habló con voz ronca. Improvisaba sobre la marcha, haciéndolo terriblemente bien. –Ya me encargaba yo de esto, usted debía recoger los informes.

-Al parecer me informaron mal, _Señor_.

-Bueno, por qué no llama a _nuestro_ supervisor. Ya sabe, el único que tenemos en común, mientras yo termino de hablar con la Señora Johnson.

 

Naruto tuvo que utilizar todo su autocontrol para no soltarle algún insulto. Sonrió a la mujer, con una sonrisa tensa pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo. Pidió disculpas y salió a la calle. Hasta que no estuvo al lado de su adorada Harley, no se llevó la mano al bolsillo para sacar el móvil. Le dio al tercer número que tenía en marcación rápida.

-Kakashi, explícame porque está el imbécil de Sasuke Uchiha en el estado de Illinois trabajando en **mi** caso.

El suspiro se oyó largo y distorsionado a través del altavoz.

-Por eso te dije ayer que no era una buena idea que fueras…

 

[-----------------------]

 

La primera vez que Naruto vio a Sasuke, fue en una cacería de vampiros. Ambos tenían diecisiete años y los habían llamado para ayudar a acabar con el nido. Naruto fue con Jiraiya y se encontró allí a Kakashi, Iruka y a otros cazadores.

Todo el mundo hablaba de que llegaría también un joven chico genio. Decían que tenía una fuerza increíble, una puntería impoluta. Nunca había dejado una caza sin completar. Había muchos rumores sobre él, pero lo único que se sabía con certeza era que toda su familia había muerto cuando tenía doce años, al parecer a manos de un familiar que seguramente estaba poseído. Nadie sabía quien le había enseñado a cazar ni a pelear, pero empezó en el negocio más pronto que ninguno.

 

Al parecer, la única persona que parecía conocerlo en persona era Kakashi, quien lo había llamado para que también echara una mano. Naruto no logró que Kakashi le contara algo más allá de “Fui amigo de un tío suyo”

Pero cuando Naruto conoció a Sasuke tampoco quiso saber nada más de él. Quería borrarlo de su cabeza, olvidarse de él, porque el niño genio resultó ser un autentico repelente. Un bastardo arrogante que se creía mejor que todos, que trabajaba por su cuenta y le importaba una mierda si les pasaba algo a los demás. Sólo tenía un único objetivo en mente, y era matar a cuantos más monstruos mejor.

 

El tío le cayó mal a los tres segundos de conocerlo. A los cinco tenía ganas de golpearlo y cuando terminó el día, con cada parte de su cuerpo aullándole de dolor, más bajas entre los suyos de las aceptables y con las manos llenas de cabezas de vampiros recién cortadas, le habría clavado una estaca en la garganta.

¿Sasuke Uchiha? Sasuke Uchiha era la definición andante de bastardo cabrón. Y lo que más detestaba Naruto era la fama que tenía en el submundo de los cazadores, como si fuera el Arcángel San Miguel reencarnado que volvía a luchar contra las hordas de demonios, esta vez armado con un rifle Winchester en lugar de una espada. Ser superior a él se volvió su meta. Demostrar en que consistía de verdad la caza (ayudar a las personas) y cómo era un verdadero cazador, su objetivo.

 

Por supuesto, después de ese primer encontronazo tuvo que verle más veces. Coincidieron en varios casos y siempre acababan igual. A puñetazos cuando uno (generalmente Sasuke) se adelantaba y mataba al bicho de turno, dejando al otro como un imbécil.

Pero esta vez Naruto no iba a permitirlo. No, ni hablar. Sasuke Uchiha no iba a hacer lo que le diera la gana de nuevo.

-No hagas ninguna tontería, Naruto. Sasuke me habló de este caso la última vez que hablé con él, mucho antes que tú. Es suyo por derecho. Puedes ayudarlo, pero no le molestes- le había dicho Kakashi, con su voz más seria. Pero Naruto ya tenía veintidós años y Kakashi no le imponía tanto miedo como antes.

 

No es que antes le impusiera demasiado, la verdad. Siempre había sido desobediente por naturaleza.

 

[-----------------------]

 

Cuando Sasuke salió de la casa de los Johnson, quitándose la corbata en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, se dirigió hacia la calle paralela donde había aparcado su coche. No se sorprendió de ver al rubio imbécil apoyado en el capó con su mochila desgastada al hombro, aunque eso no evitó que se enfadara. Naruto Uzumaki era de las pocas personas que lo sacaban de sus casillas sólo con _existir_. Tan irracional, emocional y alegre. Daba autentico asco.

-Levanta el culo de mi Corvette, Uzumaki- le ladró. Vagamente se preguntó como el otro cazador lo había encontrado, pero se respondió a si mismo. Un C1 del 62 era un clásico que llamaba la atención. Era el motivo principal por el que no lo había aparcado enfrente del jardín de los Johnson. No era el típico coche de un federal.

 

El rubio le hizo caso, teniendo mucho cuidado con la chapa del auto. En lo único en lo que coincidían los dos era en el respeto y la afición por los motores. Para ser sincero, lo único decente que veía el Uchiha en ese descerebrado era su Harley-Davidson VRSCDX.

-Te estaba esperando para que me contaras los detalles que te haya dado la Señora Johnson.

-Eso no te interesa, _dobe_.- el insulto le salió en japonés. Generalmente no solía usar su lengua materna excepto cuando estaba frustrado. Sasuke había nacido en America, y aunque sus padres, inmigrantes muy arraigados a sus tradiciones, le habían enseñado desde pequeño ambos idiomas, solía utilizar siempre el ingles. Pero Naruto también era de descendencia japonesa, y aunque chapurreaba el idioma de manera más elemental, entendía lo básico.

-Claro que me interesa, capullo. Estoy también en este caso.

-Ya no. Lárgate por donde has venido- abrió la puerta de su coche, dispuesto a zanjar la discusión. Pero el brillo travieso, gamberro, en los ojos azules le hizo detenerse en seco.

-Supongo que tu próxima parada será la morgue, para pedirle la autopsia al forense. Pero siento decirte que no te la va a dar.- sonrió de medio lado. Sasuke, si fuera mucho más impulsivo, hubiera deseado darle un puñetazo.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?

-Porque resulta que es amigo mío. Hace un par de años lo ayudé con un Poltergeist en su casa. Bueno, más bien la casa de su hija, en Iowa. Me ha prometido que me lo dará en mano. A mí. _Sólo_ a mí.

 

Sasuke gruñó, apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos y después soltó el aire lentamente para relajarse. Había una única opción, por mucho que odiara tomarla.

-Súbete- le ordenó –Te pondré al día mientras vamos para allá.

 

[-----------------------]

 

Según su madre, Richard Johnson, de diecisiete años de edad, no tenía enemigos. Era el capitán del equipo de futbol y todo el mundo lo admiraba en el colegio. Pero con él eran ya cinco persona que aparecían muertas en extrañas circunstancias en los últimos cinco años. Y tanto Naruto como Sasuke estuvieron de acuerdo en que eso era más que una simple coincidencia.

 

Como había dicho el rubio, el forense era amigo suyo. Lo abrazó con entusiasmo nada más verlo, mandándole saludos de parte de su nieto, y no tuvieron ni que mostrar una placa falsa para pasar. Los llevó hasta su despacho, cerrando la puerta con pestillo y bajando las persianas para alejar miradas curiosas.

-Aquí está el informe de R. Johnson. Francamente, no sé que pensar. No había restos de drogas ni ninguna sustancia extraña en su organismo. Su corazón simplemente se paró, como si hubiera trabajado en exceso hasta no poder más. Pero dudo mucho que se colgara el sólo del árbol del parque.

-¿Todas las victimas aparecieron allí?- preguntó Sasuke, leyendo los papeles por encima.

-Así es. Es un árbol gigantesco, milenario, el orgullo del pueblo. Pero ahora nadie quiere acercarse a él. Ya tuvo mala fama hace algunos años, y ahora con esto…

-¿Mala fama? ¿Qué pasó en ese árbol?- fue Naruto quien preguntó en ese momento

-Bueno, en mi época era el lugar donde gastar novatadas a los chicos del instituto. Ya sabéis, los adolescentes siempre han sido crueles, no importa el año. Los colgaban boca abajo, a algunos toda la noche incluso. Pero un día sucedió un terrible accidente, y los chavales dejaron de hacerlo.

-¿Murió alguien?

-Sí, un chico. Sid Bracy, iba conmigo a biología. Callado, tímido, poquita cosa. Carnaza natural para los matones. Lo dejaron colgado toda una noche, pero lamentablemente no usaron una cuerda de la mejor calidad. A la mañana siguiente apareció descalabrado. Murió al golpearse la cabeza contra una roca del suelo.

Naruto y Sasuke intercambiaron una larga mirada de entendimiento.

-Seguro que lo pasó fatal. Pasaría un miedo de infarto.

 

[-----------------------]

 

-¡Eh, _teme_! He encontrado algo.

-Creía que no hablabas en japonés, Uzumaki.

-Los insultos suenan mejor. Mira, aquí- le señaló la pantalla del ordenador de la biblioteca, lugar donde habían pasado las últimas cuatro horas investigando. Un periódico de hacía más de treinta años reflejaba su portada con poca nitidez. En la cabecera podía leerse “ _¿Muerte accidental? Cuando las bromas dejan de tener gracia._ ” –Resulta que todas estas extrañas muertes coinciden en el aniversario del fallecimiento de nuestro amigo Sid, todos entraban en el perfil de los matones que lo molestaban. Jugadores de futbol, gente camorrista o con tendencia a delinquir… Pero aquí dice que  fue incinerado, así que no entiendo que ha podido ser.

-No te dejes engañar. Está claro que estamos ante un caso de un espíritu anclado por el odio. Ha pasado años y años consumiéndose hasta llegar a desarrollar poder espiritual.

-Ya, pero bien sabes que cuando los restos son quemados, el espíritu desaparece con ellos.

-Entonces sólo hay una explicación. No quemaron todos sus restos.

-Pero la familia ya no vive en la ciudad- argumentó Naruto, pasando la página virtual para enseñarle otro pedazo de periódico. –Aquí dice que no podían aguantar vivir en el lugar donde su hijo había muerto. Si se llevaron algo de él, un mechón de pelo o algo, el espíritu se vería ligado a él y se hubiera ido con ellos. Los restos materiales producen un lazo más fuerte que los lugares simbólicos para el fantasma.

-Entonces tiene que quedar algún resto aun de él, aquí en el pueblo… Espera, espera un momento…- Sasuke fue hacia una pila de periódicos viejos y rebuscó hasta sacar un ejemplar amarillento. –Mira, esto es del periódico del instituto. Hablan de las novatadas que hacían. Al parecer la muerte de Sid causó mucho revuelo. No le presté atención antes, pero mira…- le señaló el título del artículo.

-“Detener la tradición del Árbol de los Mechones”- leyó -¿El Árbol de los Mechones?

-“Está broma cruel ya ha costado la vida de un alumno.”- empezó a leer Sasuke, con voz profunda y baja –“Se ata cabeza abajo a la victima indefensa y se le corta un mechón de pelo, que amarran en la misma rama donde está la cuerda que los sostiene. Si la persona consigue soltarse y recuperar su mechón, podrá verse libre durante todo lo que queda de curso de bromas y demás tipo de acoso. Si no lo consigue, si se suelta pero no lleva el mechón como prueba, será atado una y otra vez hasta que logre bajar por su cuenta. Los culpables de semejante barbarie se escudan ante la idea de que están favoreciendo el endurecimiento del carácter y que es una prueba para demostrar su valor, pero el pobre Sid Bracy ya no podrá volver para enseñarles su valía… “

-¿Estás diciendo que hay un mechón de pelo colgado de ese árbol y que ha aguantado más de treinta años?

-Eso parece. Y ha ayudado a crear un fantasma vengativo y rencoroso.

-Ve preparando la gasolina, que yo cogeré la sal. Está noche vamos a tener trabajo que hacer.

 

[-----------------------]

 

Lo bueno del coche del Uchiha, además de ser una belleza de clásico, era que su color negro lo volvía mucho más discreto por la noche. Naruto, no dispuesto a permitir que Sasuke volviera a adelantarse a él, había decidido apalancarse en el asiento del copiloto, para el disgusto del moreno.

-Recuerda que cuando un fantasma ve amenazada su existencia se pone más violento. No podemos dejarle tiempo para que aparezca.

-Que ya lo sé, Uchiha. ¿Te crees que no he cazado antes?- gruñó, mientras vigilaba que la última pareja del parque dejara de explorarse mutuamente las anginas con la lengua.

-No lo sé, creía que en realidad eras un imbécil que servía para llevarle los rifles a Jiraiya.

 

Al oír mencionar al viejo, Naruto se tensó. Giró tan bruscamente la cabeza que casi se hizo daño en el cuello, y agarró a Sasuke de la solapa de su cazadora, chocándolo contra la ventana del conductor.

-Escucha, gilipollas. No me has gustado nunca, porque no sabes lo que es trabajar en equipo. No sabes lo que es confiarle la vida a alguien, saber que no debes de moverte porque dispararán por la derecha sin dudarlo y te salvarán el culo. No sabes lo que significa dar la vuelta y proteger a tu compañero, poniendo tu cuello en su lugar si es necesario. No lo sabes porque sólo eres un pequeño monstruo, muy poco diferente de las cosas que cazo, que únicamente busca la sangre. Y no me voy a molestar en explicártelo, por que sé que caería en saco roto. Pero si vuelves a decir, a _insinuar_ , que Jiraiya y yo no hemos sido compañeros, que no nos hemos tratado de igual a igual, con respeto, confianza y cariño, te juro que serás la primera criatura no demoníaca que desgarre desde la garganta al ombligo.

Sasuke se quedó paralizado ante la agresividad de las palabras del otro, ante los ojos profundos como el océano que, por un segundo, parecía que habían brillado con un fulgor rojo. Pero sólo le duró un instante, y se deshizo del agarre con un brusco golpe con su antebrazo.

-No me _toques_. Yo no trabajo en equipo y no te he obligado a estar aquí. Lárgate por donde has venido, si no te gusta como hago las cosas.

 

Y Naruto iba a responderle. Iba a soltarle un sinfín de insultos y quizás hasta un golpe en el estómago. Una parte de él sabía que había exagerado por el comentario. Que Sasuke no sabía nada sobre la desaparición de Jiraiya ni lo doloroso que resultaba estar sin él. Pero ese capullo realmente lo sacaba de sus casillas.

Entonces la pareja del parque decidió que era momento ya de pasar a mayores en alguna de sus camas, y abandonó el lugar entre risas tontas y besos de tornillo. Sin soltar una sola palabra, salieron del coche y anduvieron en un tenso silencio hasta el centro del lugar, donde el inmenso árbol coronaba el silencioso parque. Era realmente enorme. Su rama más baja estaba a unos cinco metros de altura.

 

Sasuke sacó una cuerda con un gancho en un extremo y la lanzó tres veces hasta que logró engancharla en la rama. Llevaba una linterna agarrada al cinturón y una cadena de hierro alrededor de su cintura. El hierro es lo único, junto con la sal, que puede mantener alejado a un espíritu.

-Mantente alerta. En cuanto encuentre el mechón, te lo lanzaré y tú lo quemarás.

Naruto gruñó para demostrar que le había escuchado. Sasuke comenzó a escalar, lento pero seguro. Naruto miraba por los alrededores, con el rifle cargado de sal bien agarrado entre sus manos. Sus ojos, acostumbrados a la oscuridad de la noche, lo escudriñaban todo con recelo. Sasuke ya había alcanzado la rama más cercana, y estaba a punto de agarrarse a ella con las dos manos.

-Creo que lo he visto- le dijo, apuntando la linterna hacia una especie de trenza raída sujetada con cinta aislante, a un par de metros de distancia de su cabeza.

 

Entonces sucedió. Sintió un tirón hacia abajo. La cuerda se soltó y Sasuke se vio colgado de las dos manos. Miró sus pies y ahí, agarrado y escalando por su cuerpo, sintiendo sus frías manos como garras de cristal afilado, estaba el fantasma de Sid Bracy. El pelo largo y sucio le tapaba media cara, los ojos eran oscuros y hundidos y un reguero de sangre le bajaba de la frente hasta el cuello. El espíritu le clavó las uñas en la pierna y él aulló de dolor.

 

¡ _Bang_!

 

Naruto había soltado un disparo de advertencia, muy cerca de la cabeza de Sid, pero no logró que soltara a su presa.

-¡Dispárale!- le instó el Uchiha.

-¡No seas idiota, te caerás por el impacto!

-¡¿Y qué importa eso?! ¡Me tirará de todas formas!

El fantasma ya estaba agarrado a su cadera y el único motivo por el que no había subido aun más por su cuerpo era por la cadena de hierro, que servía como una protección. Pero las piernas de Sasuke parecían pesar una tonelada y no iba aguantar mucho más agarrando la rama.

 

Naruto barajó sus opciones. Todas terminaban mal para el Uchiha, así que decidió hacer una gran tontería de la que, estaba seguro, se arrepentiría después.

-¡Eh, caraculo!- gritó, llamando la atención del espectro -¡Tuviste una muerte patética! ¿Qué pasa, es que eras tan inútil que no sabías ni escalar un árbol?

 

El fantasma de Sid Bracy giró la cabeza con violencia, perdiendo el interés por Sasuke. En sus ojos se reflejaba un odio abyecto, venenoso y profundo. Se soltó del moreno y empezó a deslizarse (aunque el término correcto sería que fluctuaba, ya que aparecía y desaparecía como las diapositivas de una secuencia en movimiento) hacía abajo, por el tronco del árbol, como una resplandeciente y grotesca araña. Naruto disparó a bocajarro, pero el fantasma esquivaba sus balas. Era rápido y estaba cerca. Sasuke aprovechó su libertad de movimientos para encaramarse a la rama, sentándose en ella. Miró hacia abajo, justo para ver como el fantasma desarmaba al rubio de un golpe, haciéndole chocar contra el gigantesco tronco. El fantasma sonrió, en una mueca torcida que habría puesto los vellos de punta a cualquiera, e introdujo su mano en el interior del pecho de Naruto.

 

No podía gritar, aunque el dolor era impresionante. El aire se perdió de sus pulmones mientras su corazón, que era apretado con fuerza por esa garra helada, intentaba bombear sin éxito. La sangre dejaba de correr por su cuerpo y la tensión se apoderaba de todos sus músculos.

 

Sasuke lo vio en los ojos de Naruto. A pesar de la distancia, a pesar de la oscuridad. Se estaba muriendo. Ese fantasma lo estaba matando. Y la idea resultaba inaceptable en su cabeza. No iba a permitirlo, ni hablar.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, saltó por las ramas al igual que un chimpancé. Agarró la trenza y tiró para soltarla de su agarre, con tal mala suerte que con el ímpetu se le cayó de las manos, aterrizando a dos metros de distancia donde Naruto, yaciente y atrapado bajo el fantasma, era incapaz de cogerla.

 

Sasuke sabía que aunque bajara, cogiera la trenza y lograra quemarla, perdería unos valiosos segundos. La criatura desaparecería, por supuesto, pero se llevaría la vida del Uzumaki con él. Eso no debería de preocuparle. Eran cazadores; los que se dedicaban a  esa tarea sabían que lo más probable es que murieran así, de forma dolorosa y violenta. Lo importante era acabar con la criatura. Actuar con cabeza y no dejarse llevar por las inútiles emociones.

 

Por eso, cuando vio la vida escaparse del cuerpo de Naruto, cuya cara estaba ya blanca y sudorosa, actuó sin pensar por primera vez en toda su vida. Se descolgó de las ramas, mientras soltaba la cadena de su cintura y se lanzó al suelo. Sin mirar, sin pensar en nada más. Sólo con la única idea en su cabeza.

“Golpéalo. Golpéalo con el hierro y desaparecerá. Golpéalo, y lo _soltará_ ”

 

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido. Sasuke le dio directamente con la cadena, el fantasma lanzó un estridente y aterrador grito, y se desvaneció al contacto candente con el metal. Pero eso no pudo verlo el moreno, ya que a la par que ocurría él impactaba contra el suelo. Su brazo izquierdo y su cabeza fueron los que se llevaron la peor parte del aterrizaje. Un dolor agudo lo inundó, sintiendo que sólo veía negro.

Naruto, a su vez, al verse liberado del agarre de Sid, volvió a respirar. Tragó aire con fuerza, llevándose la mano al pecho en un acto reflejo, sintiendo aun el dolor. Pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar. Sid había reaparecido a varios metros de distancia, arremetiendo como un animal salvaje. No quedaba en su pálida cara ningún vestigio de humanidad, sólo ansias de matar.

 

El rubio miró a su alrededor, intentando idear un plan, y localizó la trenza que momentos antes se le había caído a Sasuke de las manos. No tuvo que pensarlo demasiado, se lanzó hacía ella. Sacó un mechero del bolsillo de sus vaqueros y le prendió fuego. El fantasma detuvo su carrera a menos de medio metro, mirándolo con ira y odio antes de lanzar un grito de agonía. Naruto, para asegurarse, volvió a rebuscar en sus bolsillos y derramó un poco de sal en las lenguas de fuego que devoraban el mechón de pelo. Con un último lamento agudo, Sid Bracy desapareció para siempre.

 

Naruto se quedó tumbado un momento en la hierba, luchando por recuperar el aliento. Dio dos grandes bocanadas, intentando que le llegará el oxigeno al cerebro. Entonces, como un destello, recordó lo que había pasado.

-¡Sasuke!- gritó. Ignorando el dolor de su pecho, se incorporó y corrió hacia donde estaba tumbado el moreno, dándole la vuelta –Eh, bastardo, no me digas que te has abierto la cabeza… Vamos, responde…

 

Sasuke se removió en sus brazos, abriendo los ojos, y gimió con dolor, intentando apretar su brazo izquierdo contra su cuerpo. Naruto suspiró de alivio y sonrió. Era la primera vez que Sasuke lo veía sonreír de esa manera, como un niño delante de su regalo de cumpleaños, y resultaba extraño que se la dirigiera a él. Por un momento, el dolor pareció ser menos intenso.

Pero entonces intento incorporarse y creyó que la cabeza iba a partírsele en dos.

-Eh, eh tranquilo. Seguramente tienes una conmoción cerebral y el brazo roto.- Naruto se pasó el brazo bueno del Uchiha sobre los hombros y lo levantó, ignorando los pinchazos de su pecho. –Te llevaré al hospital.

-No necesito ayuda- gruñó con el orgullo herido.

 

Naruto lo ignoró, llevándolo hasta el coche mientras esperaba que no hubieran armado el suficiente revuelo como para que los vecinos hubieran llamado a las autoridades. Lo sentó en el asiento del copiloto y le registró en los bolsillos hasta dar con las llaves del Corvette.

-Esto es por la situación. Nunca soy tan lanzado en la primera cita- bromeó. Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco. Naruto arrancó el motor rumbo hacía el hospital más cercano. Los primeros minutos se mantuvo en silencio, tamborileando con los dedos mientras Sasuke apoyaba la cabeza sobre el cristal, con los ojos cerrados. Pero pronto empezó a sentirse incómodo, como si tuviera un globo en su garganta que se hinchaba más y más, deseando salir.

-Gracias- dijo por fin, con un suspiro. –Me salvaste.

-Tú también me salvaste a mí. Estamos en paz.

-Pero lo que hiciste… no es tu forma de actuar.- dijo, extrañado, mirándolo de reojo. Sasuke seguía con los ojos cerrados. Parecía que quería fundirse con la carrocería.

-Mi cuerpo se movió sólo, ni siquiera pensé que estaba haciendo. No lo tengas muy en cuenta, _usuratonkachi_.

 

Naruto sonrió, ignorando el insulto. Más cómodo, giró en una curva y siguió hablando.

-Con el brazo así estarás inutilizado durante un tiempo, no podrás ni conducir. Lo mejor será que, mientras estés convaleciente, te acompañe. Te ayudaré, para devolverte el favor.

-¡Ni lo sueñes, dobe!- fue su contundente respuesta, abriendo por fin los ojos para fulminarlo con la mirada. Naruto no se dio por aludido, aparcando en la entrada de urgencias y ayudándolo a salir. –Lo digo en serio, Uzumaki. Te he permitido que me traigas hasta aquí, nada más.

 

Pero a la mañana siguiente, cuando a Sasuke le dieron el alta y salió por las puertas del hospital, su Corvette remolcaba una Harley y había un rubio en el asiento del conductor. Se subió al coche mientras profería todas las amenazas de muerte que se le podían ocurrir, pero Naruto parecía disfrutar con su enfado. Aunque en el fondo no le molestaba tanto como aparentaba.

A fin y al cabo, la carretera era larga en su viaje.

 

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando escribí está historia para el Reto "AU" tuve que dejar muchas cosas en el tintero para acabarla a tiempo (No explico la desaparición de Jiraiya, el incendio en la casa de Naruto, la muerte de la familia de Sasuke...). Siempre vi este One-Shot como la Precuela de una historia más larga que aun no me animo a escribir. Pero me gusta mucho la idea y le tengo gran cariño, por lo que pasa mi criba personal para publicar en Ao3
> 
> (Como digo en mi bio, en Ao3 subiré fics más bien largos, que me gusten especialmente y que estén acabados. Si queréis leer mis drabbles están todos en mi livejournal, donde continuaré publicando todo y de todo)


End file.
